


Clint Doesn't Like Long Hair

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to grow his hair out for a role and he likes to complain to Phil about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Doesn't Like Long Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EragonSaphira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EragonSaphira/gifts).



> Prompt: Phil and Clint, Hollywood AU, with actor Clint and publicist/agent/stylist Phil?

“I really hate this hair,” Clint grouched, trying to make it look presentable for the TV show. "Why did I agree to a part where I have to grow it out again?“

"Because you’ve always wanted to work for Fury.”

“Well, they did say that he gave up his eye, so that he could have outstanding creations,” Clint pointed out. "I just wished I didn’t have to have all this hair.“

"Well, Fury wants to Danny Rand start with longer hair,” Phil pointed out.

Clint glowered at him.

“Besides, you’ll get to work with Sam again.”

“I still can’t believe he beat out the Old Spice Guy. That guy is Luke Cage!”

“You realize this is going to big for you,” Phil said, softly. He realized that his actor was nervous underneath it all.

“Yeah,” Clint glanced back at him and offered a small smile. "Marvel’s doing something great with Heroes for Hire.“

"And you are going to be one of those key parts,” Phil reminded him.

“What if I mess up? I’m just a dumb…”

Phil leaned in and kissed him. “I’ve told you no talking like that. You’re going to do great.”

“Thanks Phil,” Clint said, leaning into him.

“As for the hair at least I talked them out of dying it.”

“Can you imagine what I’d look like as a blond?”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
